Memories Are Best Left Forgotten
by whiterabbitinshibuya
Summary: I don't know you' The words rang through his head, as his heart shattered.Part two for the story More Than Friends, which is being reformatted.


**MemORyS ArE BeST LefT ForGoTtEn**

**Disclaier:**I do not own Kingdom Heartstear Stop rubbing it in...

**A/N:**I hope you enjoy this story, which just so happens to be part two to More Than Friends I really enjoyed writing that story thinks fondly of annoying her friends with ideas for it Im sure my friends are happier its over than I am. Heh heh. Anyways drum roll ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChApTEr 1: WhO ArE You?

Who the hell said being famous was easy? Well let me tell you that person was wrong...dead wrong.My name is Kairi Kawamura, I'm 16, and I've been famous for as long as I can remember. But the strange part is...thats all I remember. I don't remember anything past that, like its all one blank void.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi! Stop Fidgiting!" Tifa pulled on the redheads shirt to get her point across. "I can't! I'm so excited Tifa! I get to go to the beach with no one there watchig over me, just me and the sand between my toes." The girl jumped up one more time at the excitement, causing Tifa to give up on brushing her friends hair. "Alright, I'm done. Remember you have to be back by 6:30, even though its your day off you still have to go to the party. Okay...Kairi?" But before Tifa could even finish her sentence Kairi had rushed out the door and to the beach.

She looked out, the waves crashing aganst the rocks. A smile spread across her face as she put hes stuff down and raced to the water. "Ahh cold." she giggled her toes touching the cold water,chills spread across her body.

"Get away from me!"

She looked over to see a figure, at the other end of the beach, fighting. _I have to help him! _She ran over to the boy, the feeling to throw up, overwhelmed her. She wanted to leave him to fend for himself, she should have. But she didn't.

"Do you need help?!"

She wanted to be of some use. She need to be helpful in some way to somebody in this world.Or maybe another one. She tried to reach the boy, he had a giant key in his hands. Black insects seemed to come from the ground. He moved with speed crashing into the creatures, causing them to disapear into whisps of smoke.

"No I don't need help, not from a girl."

Kairi clenched her fists, surpressing the urge to kill that boy with a giant grin on her face. She mumbled a few curses under her breath and turned to go home, sighing at a wasted day at the beach. Stupid boy.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Kairi turned around, the creatures were coming towards her,she knew it was no use to shield herself. Light seemed to pour into her sences, making the insects fade away into smoke. She stumbled backwards landing softly in the sand.

"Wh--What happened?"

She looked up at the boy who had once turned down her help. Tears had filled up his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. He knelt in the sand in front of her, pulling her into a tight embrace. His spikey brown hair slightly blowing in the wind. The key he once caried seemed to have faded away with the last of the creatures.

"Kairi. I- We thought..we would never find you."

She flinched, she didn't even know who this boy was. And what was this about finding her, she was on t.v. all the time. Everyone knew her. But she didn't know this stranger. She felt that she should. The urge to vomit had grown as guilt had entered the girls concience. He seemed so familiar. Like he was a missing piece to the puzzle. But she didn't know him, he smelled familiar. But she had never meet him. His eyes made her feel safe. But she had never looked into them.

His embrace was so warm and loving. But she had never been loved by him. Had she? He was just a stranger on a beach. And realizing all of it made her heart feel like it was being torn apart. Her voice had seemed to leave her, she couldn't take it. She sudenly hated herself. This stranger had shattered her false happieness.

"Who are you?"

It hurt to speak, as the embrace was broken and the brunette frowned. "Kairi?" He looked into her eyes. "Its me Sora...I'm your best friend." She hurt inside. "I-I Kairi its me Sora!" His hands were shaking as tears started to pour from his eyes. She felt his broken heart, and his pain, and despised herself for it.

"How can you be my best friend..."

Her dress slightly blew in the breeze, " If I've never met you?" Her shoulders shaking from the tears shed. '' I--I don't know you!'' She pulled her hands to her face rubbing away her tears wishing that her pain would leave half as easily. "If your so important why can't I remember!" Sora pulled her into his chest, resting his head on hers. Her tears soaked his shirt.

His heart would heal, and he knew that, but untill then he knew it would hurt.

Because the second she asked who he was,

it shattered,

knowing that the girl he loved,

had no idea that she ment the world to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mina: I Really hoped everyone liked it su! My brain is dead though su. Its like 2 A.M. su. Must sleep su. Please review su! No flames this is a Kairi Sora fic so I hope its good su. But all flamers will be delt with by Roxas.

Roxas: Yep don't piss off the author cause then she actually gets sad. And acts wayyy more emo than usual...

Mina: Yep its true! I'm emo so don't push me over the edge su! Nah I'm emo but I'd never kill myself cause Roxas would get pissed off su. He'd bring me back to lie to kick my ass su(sweatdrops) And I really do know a guy who acts like Roxas so his nickname is Roxas, just like mine is Kairi. See why I like Roxas Kairi fics? I'm in love with my Roxie-kun make sence now? if i doesn't wow su but its kinda sad su.

thanx4reading

kairi-i-love-sora


End file.
